el verdadero significado del amor
by velika lubov
Summary: mimi escribe un discurso para el día de san valentín... pero no es lo que todos esperaban... aunque el discurso les hace ver que no siempre es amor lo que se dice sentir, sino otra cosa...
1. el discurso...

Hola! Soy yo de nuez! Bueno, este es otra historia... me base en un mail cuero que me mandaron hace un tiempo... ojalá les guste.  
  
  
  
El verdadero significado del Amor  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Estaba yo, la chica más bonita y popular con la todos quieren tener una cita, parada enfrente de todo el colegio, a punto de dar un discurso acerca del amor. ¡Me hubieran visto! Absurdo, era completamente absurdo, jamás he tenido un novio fijo y el chico por el cual prácticamente he estado babeando toda mi vida, ¡ni caso me hace!  
  
"Bueno, como todos saben, me escogieron para decir un discurso acerca del amor, hoy en el día del amor y la amistad. Al principio me pareció fácil, tan fácil que hasta creí que era estúpido..." Mire hacía el suelo, "pero me equivoque."  
  
Ahí fue cuando vi que todos empezaron a interesarse en mi discurso. "Cuando me senté con el propósito de escribir un discurso, no sabía ni que poner... pensé en comentar acerca de mis noviazgos, pero ¿con que uso? Me di cuenta que no era amor; si lo hubieran sido, aún pensaría en ellos... aún estaría algo dolida. Pero no lo estoy, porque no era verdadero amor."  
  
Vi a todos mis amigos, pero concentre mi atención en los niños elegidos. Tai juraba amar con toda su alma a Sora, pero ella y Matt eran novios desde hace unos tres meses. Kari y TK no se separaban, todos pensaban que hacían una linda pareja, y Davis estaba obsesionado con Kari, según el la amaba demasiado. Yolei jura y perjura que ama a cualquier chico guapo que conozca mientras Ken dice que ama a Yolei. Izzy y Joe siempre me han dicho que me aman y que no pueden vivir sin mí. Y yo... bueno, yo siempre he estado enamorada de Matt... pero también de Tai.  
  
"Esto va para todos aquellos que dicen 'Te Amo'... sin tener la menor idea de lo que significa amar."  
  
Hice una pequeña pausa y mire a mi alrededor. ¡Tenía la atención de todos! Bueno, casi siempre tengo la atención de todos, pero generalmente la tengo cuando estoy en mi practica de las porristas o en mi traje de baño. Ahora escuchan lo que digo, y en verdad lo escuchan.  
  
"Para empezar, tenemos que hacernos una pregunta: ¿Qué es amor? Y también cuando decimos que amamos a alguien, ¿estaremos en lo cierto? ¿Cómo saberlo? He aquí algo para reflexionar:"  
  
Mire a Tai. "Ante la presencia de la persona supuestamente amada... ¿simplemente te sudan las manos, tu corazón se acelera y no te sale la voz?" Vi como varios afirmaban con su cabeza, entre ellas Tai incluido. "Eso no es amor..." Dije finalmente, sus caras iluminadas se vieron confundidas. "...es nerviosismo."  
  
Ahora mire a Matt. "¿Simplemente no puedes quitarle tus ojos ni tus manos de encima? Eso no es amor... es lujuria." Me pareció ver la cara de Matt llena de extrañeza, supongo que tenía la idea de que me refería a él.  
  
Dirigí mi mirada a Sora, quien estaba entre los brazos de Matt, sonriendo como siempre. "¿Simplemente sientes orgullo de que te vean a su lado? Eso no es amor... es suerte." Su sonrisa se convirtió en una fruncida de su entrecejo.  
  
Vi a Ken. "¿Quieres a esa persona sólo porque siempre 'está allí'? Eso no es amor... es soledad."  
  
Mi mirada la dirigí a TK, y suspire antes de continuar. "¿Estás a su lado porque sabes que eso es lo que ella y todos quieren? Eso no es amor... es lealtad." TK bajo su cabeza, él sabía que eso era cierto.  
  
Kari estaba junto a él, y creo que sabía que ella seguía en la lista. "¿Estás a su lado sólo por que te prodiga cariño o toma tu mano? Eso no es amor... es confianza."  
  
Vi a Yolei quien veía con ojos de ensueño al chico francés que vino de intercambio. "¿Estás con el sólo porque al verlo, sientes que te da un brinco el corazón? Eso no es amor..." Yolei volteó a verme, parecía confundida, " es pasión."  
  
Vi ahora a Joe, que estaba muy atento escuchándome. "¿Perdonas sus errores sólo porque ella te importa? Eso no es amor... es amistad."  
  
Izzy también estaba viéndome con una sonrisa, escuchando todo lo que decía. "¿Sientes estar dispuesto a dar todas tus cosas materiales por ella? Eso no es amor... es caridad."  
  
Ahora pensé en mí, era lo que yo siempre hacía con mis novios. "¿Permaneces con el porque dice amarte y no quieres herirla? Eso no es amor... es lástima."  
  
Mi mirada recorrió de un lado al otro del auditorio, esta iba para todos, pues todos lo hacemos. "¿Le dices todos los días que ella es la única persona en tu mente? Eso no es amor... es una mentira." Las últimas palabras fueron las más secas y ásperas que dije en mi discurso... hasta ahorita.  
  
Volteé a ver al director, estaba segura de que me quería matar por mi discurso, pero no me importo y continué. "Entonces... ¿Cuándo estás realmente enamorado?"  
  
Mi mirada se volvió triste, y mis palabras fueron difíciles de pronunciar. "Lo acabo de comprender... es cuando... la tristeza de la persona amada... te hace sufrir. Su pena, aunque ella sea fuerte... te hace llorar. Sus ojos... ellos son capaces de ver tu alma y de tocarla tan profundamente, que... te duele."  
  
Sentí como empezaban a formarse lagrimas en las esquinas de mi ojos. "Una ciega e incomprensible conexión te atrae y te mantiene a su lado sin echar de menos a otras que simplemente te atraen. Su ausencia te sume en la melancolía."  
  
Suspire profundamente, tragándome mis lagrimas mientras veía todo a mi alrededor. "Darías por el todo... tu corazón, tu vida... hasta morirías por él."  
  
Sentí una mirada llena de melancolía, y al voltear, me encontré con los ojos de Tai que me miraban tiernamente. "Si esto es amor... ¿por qué amamos? ¿Por qué el amor es lo que más buscamos en la vida?"  
  
Sentí otra mirada, y me encontré con Matt. "¿Esa pena, esa agonía, esa... tortura? ¿Por qué deseamos tan vehementemente estar enamorados?" Sonreí para mi misma mientras miraba el micrófono. "La respuesta es sencilla... "  
  
"Cuando el amor es correspondido, no sientes pena, agonía ni tortura... deseas a la persona amada... el exalta tu pasión, sientes orgullo de tenerlo a tu lado; te encanta saberlo 'allí', no concibes tu vida sin el. Y cuando no está a tu lado, el solo pensar en él... te hace sonreír ; cuando toma tu mano, te transmite tal confianza que te sientes capaz de conquistar el mundo; el saberlo a tu lado y de tu lado te hace soñar en el futuro.., y llena tu vida de ilusiones.  
  
Mire al director, parece que al fin y al cabo si le gusto lo que dije. "Eso es... ese divino cóctel de sentimientos es lo que nosotros llamamos AMOR..."  
  
"El amor te hace vivir una sensación tan sublime... que hace de él un sentimiento ADICTIVO y... sólo cuando lo pierdes... como en cualquier otro tipo de adicción, el vacío que deja... te tortura... te causa una profunda agonía... una honda pena..."  
  
Mi mirada regreso a mis amigos, los digielegidos. "Y quienes aún no lo han encontrado... sigan buscando... vale la pena. Y... quienes lo hayan perdido... ya saben que es así... por eso... hay que seguir soñando en el momento en que llegue otra vez a nuestras vidas."  
  
  
  
Que tal? Valió la pena? Espero que si... no olviden poner un comentario! Espero recibir más de 2 realmente me animaría a escribir más. 


	2. sentimientos... inusuales

HEY! Soy yo!!! Mimi girl!!! Necesito de su opinión para las parejas, estas pueden ser: mimato, taiora, michi, sorato, takari, takimi, takora, miyaken, taiyako, yamako, mishiro, joumi, daikari, taito, mira (estas dos ultimas no me gustan mucho) o cualquier otra.. Xgirl... eres la ke me pidio prestado mi fic 'por ke se fue'? Me da gusto volver a verte. Weno... ojala les guste lo ke sigue.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Llegué a pensar que ese era el discurso más triste que haya dado en mi vida. Como era clásico de San Valentín, miles de rosas y cartas llegaban a mi locker, pupitre o directamente a mis manos, lo cual me era agradable, pero nunca tenía alguien estable con quien estar.  
  
Siempre he dudado que alguien pueda llegar a amarme, todos tienen razón... soy una niña mimada y malcriada.  
  
De repente sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y me sorprendió mucho ver a... "¡Matt!"  
  
"¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas?"  
  
"B-bien, ¿y tu?"  
  
Su cara se volvió triste. "He estado mejor."  
  
Levante una ceja y lo mire confundida. "¿Algún problema?"  
  
"Pues... sí. Como ya sabes hoy es San Valentín."  
  
"Y eso es... ¿malo?"  
  
Se encogió de hombros. "No sé, pero ese no es el punto... bueno, tal vez." Vi como sacudió su cabeza. "Pero mi verdadero problema no es ese."  
  
"¿Entonces cual es?" Comencé a caminar y el me siguió, caminamos hasta la banca debajo del árbol que estaba junto a los lockers y nos sentamos.  
  
"Es Sora..."  
  
"¿Qué con Sora?" Mire directamente a sus bellos ojos azules, esos ojos me hacían sentir como que me derretía.  
  
"Bueno... me he dado cuenta de que ella no me ama de verdad." Miro al suelo.  
  
"Oh, lo siento... yo no-"  
  
"No, esta bien," Matt me interrumpió, "creo que yo tampoco la amo." Sonrió irónicamente. "¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso?"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Levanto su mirada y me vio a los ojos. "Que no me di cuenta hasta hoy... hasta tu discurso."  
  
Mordí mi labio inferior, y el pánico se apodero de mí. "¡Perdón, Matt, no era mi intención! Yo solo..."  
  
Puso su palma en mi mejilla izquierda. "Shh, no es tu culpa... pero me desengañaste. A lo mejor apropósito, a lo mejor no. Gracias." Sin quitar su mano de mi mejilla, me dio un beso en la otra. "Nos vemos ahorita en el festival de San Valentín de la escuela."  
  
Lo vi alejarse, mi mirada nunca dejo de observar su espalda; mi mano se posó en donde él me había besado. No pude describir que sentí, se me acelero el corazón y en mi mente no había otra cosa que no fuera él.  
  
Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, no puedo pensar así. Recuerda Mimi... eso no es amor... es pasión. Pero..." Mire nuevamente por donde había desaparecido la figura de Matt. "¿por qué eso se sintió tan correcto?"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Escuché que alguien me preguntaba, se me hacía tan familiar la voz, era la misma voz que escuchaba cuando me sentía deprimida y necesitaba que alguien me alegrara. Sonreí para mí misma antes de voltear a verlo. "Hola, Tai."  
  
"Hola, linda. Y... ¿qué es lo que se sentía tan correcto, eh?"  
  
Se sentó junto a mí, Dios, cuanto me agrada cuando estoy con Tai. "Oh... nada. Mejor olvídalo. ¿Entonces qué?"  
  
"¿Qué de qué?" Me miró a los ojos.  
  
"¿Ahora quién será la afortunada que llevarás a cenar, como lo haces todos los 14s de febrero?"  
  
"A nadie..."  
  
"Oh, ya entiendo." Mire al suelo. "Sigues esperando a Sora, ¿verdad? Pues creo que ahora tendrás suerte... creo que Matt y Sora terminarán, o al menos eso fue lo que le entendí a Matt... parecía algo triste."  
  
El sonrió y se recargó en la pared. "Eso me habría servido antes, inclusive ayer... pero ya no."  
  
Le di una mirada confundida. "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"Tiene que ver contigo y tú discurso."  
  
"Perdón, si hubiera sabido que causaría tantos problemas con ese discurso mejor no lo hubiera dicho. ¡Demonios!"  
  
"¡No!" Tomo mis manos entre las suyas. "¡No, no, no! Todo lo que tu dijiste tenía razón, aunque duela es la verdad. Pero tu no tienes nada de que disculparte, todo lo que dijiste es lo que tu sientes... en la profundidad de tu alma. Siempre y cuando se traten de tus sentimientos tienes todo el derecho de decir que es lo que piensas o lo que sientes."  
  
Mire sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y sonreí. "¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi querido amigo Tai?"  
  
"¡Hey!" me sonrió, "¿Qué no puedo ser serio y decir algo coherente de vez en cuando?"  
  
"Sí... pero no pasa muy seguido."  
  
"¡Oye!"  
  
"Oh, Tai... no te preocupes. Ya sabes que no hay nadie tan naturalmente adorable como tú." Le toque un par de veces su nariz jugando.  
  
"Basta... me vas a hacer sonrojar." Dijo siguiéndome el juego. Me encanta Tai, como siempre estando junto a él siento que puedo hacer lo que sea que me proponga.  
  
Le di una palmada en su rodilla y me levanté. "Vámonos, el festival de San Valentín esta a punto de comenzar."  
  
"Claro, y por ninguna razón queremos llegar tarde, ¿o no mi princesa?" Tai me ofreció su brazo al levantarse.  
  
Deje salir una risita antes de aceptar su brazo. "Por supuesto, mi principe."  
  
Ambos reímos por un rato, pero cuando nuestras risas cesaron, nos mirábamos fijamente. Poco a poco sentí como me inclinaba hacía a él, y me dio la impresión de que Tai estaba haciendo lo mismo, pues la distancia entre nosotros se disminuía rápidamente.  
  
Estábamos muy cerca, demasiado diría yo. Nuestras narices rozaban y sentía su cálida respiración contra mis labios, supongo que Tai sentía la mía.  
  
Justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran, volví a la realidad y me hice para atrás ligeramente. "Se nos hará tarde, no me quiero perder el karaoke... quiero cantar un poco."  
  
Vi que Tai bajó su mirada, probablemente lo había lastimado, pero no puedo hacerle daño, lo quiero demasiado como para herirlo. Traté de hacerlo sentir mejor, se como le gusta cantar y tiene buena voz, pero siempre le da pena. "¿Qué dices si cantamos juntos?"  
  
La cara de Tai volvió a iluminarse. "Me gustaría... pero ya sabes, Mimi, que canto del nabo."  
  
"¡Claro que no!" Volteó verme con una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro. "Tu cantas maravillosamente, pero te da pena... ¡me he dado cuenta de eso!"  
  
"Mmmm, bueno. ¡Me convenciste! ¿Cuál cantaremos?"  
  
Solo le sonreí, y el me devolvió la sonrisa. El ya sabia la canción que quería cantar con él. Lo tome de su muñeca y corrimos juntos hacía el festival, sabiendo que canción íbamos a pedir. 


	3. una cancion y una invitacion

Hola! Tuve que volver a subir el capitulo pss no se ke paso ke no se vio, tonz aki taaa! Disfruten  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
"Y bien..." escuché la voz de Amara, la presidenta de la asociación estudiantil general. "¿Quién será el primero en cantar?"  
  
Estoy en preparatoria, cuarto semestre (es segundo de prepa, ¿ok?) y cada grado tiene dos representantes, Matt y yo somos los representantes de cuarto semestre. Y como en mi escuela la secundaría y la prepa están juntas, y Tk y Kari son los representantes de tercero de secundaria.  
  
Levanté rápidamente mi mano. "¡Yo!" agarré el brazo de Tai, y agité mi otra mano. "¡Tai y yo!"  
  
Ahí estaban los elegidos, y los demás estudiantes. Sentí las miradas de todos, pero no les di importancia y prácticamente arrastré a Tai al 'escenario' donde estaba el karaoke. Cuando ya estábamos arriba, miré a Amara, que estaba a mi lado y le sonreí. "Nosotros cantaremos."  
  
"Bien." Amara tardó algo en responderme pero no me importó. "¿Cuál desean cantar?"  
  
Volteé mi cara para ver a Tai, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, y aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro me volví con Amara y le susurré el nombre de la canción. Ella nos sonrió. "Esa canción es perfecta para ustedes."  
  
Sentí como me sonrojé, y al ver a Tai estaba rojo, rojísimo. Se ve tan lindo cuando esta apenado ^ ^.  
  
Cuando mire abajo, vi que toda la escuela nos miraba curiosamente, y cuando mi mirada llegó a Matt, quién me estaba mirando intensamente. Después el dejo mi mirada para ver a Tai, aunque él no se dio cuenta pues estaba muy ocupado con Amara buscando la canción.  
  
Suspiré y vi los ojos de Tai. "¿Ya está?"  
  
"Si."  
  
.............  
  
Tai: Si tal vez, pudieras comprender  
  
Que no sé, como expresarme bien  
  
Si, tal vez, pudiera hacerte ver  
  
Que no hay otra mujer mejor que tu... para mi  
  
Mimi: Si, tal vez, me harías muy feliz  
  
Si, tal vez, me lo podrías decir  
  
Si, tal vez, detalle a detalle  
  
Podrías conquistarme, sería tuya  
  
T&M: Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
  
Cada día un poco más, aja...  
  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
  
Para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay...  
  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor  
  
Que ya no puedo más, ah, ah a...  
  
Tai: Pues, tal vez, el mundo aprenderá  
  
Con nuestro amor, lo bello que es amar  
  
Mimi: Y, tal vez, lo vuelva a repetir  
  
Pareja por pareja, el mundo entero al fin  
  
T&M: Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
  
Cada día un poco más, aja...  
  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
  
Para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay...  
  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor  
  
Que ya no puedo más, ah, ah a...  
  
No, ya no puedo más, ah, ah a...  
  
Ya no puedo más, ah, ah, a...  
  
Yo ya no puedo maaaaás  
  
.............  
  
Tai y yo nos miramos todo el tiempo mientras cantábamos, y cuando terminamos y volteamos a ver a los demás, todas sus miradas estaban en nosotros. Algunos hasta tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Vamos a darles un fuerte aplauso a Tai y a Mimi." Amara gritó y todos aplaudieron y nos chiflaron. "¿Apoco no son la pareja perfecta?"  
  
Me sonroje y supuse que Tai también, me incline hacia a Amara y le dije, "Creo que te has equivocado, Tai y yo no somos pareja... solo somos buenos amigos. ¿Verdad Tai?"  
  
Cuando mire a Tai parecía decepcionado, pero aún así me respondió. "Claro, solo buenos amigos... nada más."  
  
Amara hizo una mueca. "Hm, pues aún creo que hacen una pareja perfecta y no lo quieren admitir." Y con eso se dio media vuelta y grito a los demás estudiantes. "¿Quién es el siguiente en deleitarnos con su melodiosa voz?"  
  
Me le quede viendo un tiempo a Amara. 'Hacemos una pareja perfecta, pero...- '  
  
Tai interrumpió mis pensamientos. "Mimi. ¿Mimi? Mimi ya vámonos, quiero comprar algo de comer."  
  
"¿Eh? Sí, claro... vámonos." Tai agarró mi mano y me empezó a jalar. 'Pero Tai jamás podría llegar a quererme... ¿o sí?' Un cabello rojizo llamo mi atención y me encontré con Sora. 'No, Tai jamás me querrá... él siempre estará por Sora.'  
  
Tai y yo llegamos a la cafetería y se formó en la caja. "¿Quieres algo?"  
  
"No gracias... bueno, mejor sí. ¿Me puedes comprar un jugo de manzana?" Le pregunte viendo al mini refri.  
  
"Sale un jugo de manzana." Me sonrió, se dio vuelta y lo pidió. "Me das un jugo de manzana, una coca y unas papas. Ah y un chocolate y una barra de granola."  
  
No pude evitar sonreír, Tai siempre ha sido un tragón, pero tiene rápido metabolismo por eso esta tan delgado... bueno, por eso y el fútbol.  
  
"Hey, Mimi."  
  
Viré y mis ojos se encontraron con unos índigos, sonreí inmediatamente cuando reconocí esa cara. "¿Que onda, Tk?"  
  
"Todo bien, todo bien. ¿Tú?"  
  
"Igual."  
  
Hubo un corto silencio que Tk rompió. "Te vi cantando con Tai en el karaoke."  
  
"Oh si es cierto, y ¿que tal? ¿Qué te pareció?"  
  
Tk se encogió de hombros. "Bien... oye, me preguntaba... ¿estas viendo a Tai?"  
  
"No, ahorita te estoy viendo a ti... Tai esta allá." Apunte con mi dedo índice a Tai que estaba pagando todo lo que había comprado.  
  
"No me refería a eso, me refiero a que... si tu... Tai y tu... están, ya sabes... ¿saliendo?" Tk estaba jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares.  
  
"Oh, ¿Tai y yo? No... solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos." Le sonreí y esta vez el me sonrió también, pero parecía una sonrisa de alivio.  
  
"¡Que bien! Digo, que bueno que sean amigos... no que este diciendo que no deberían de ser novios, pero... ¡ah!"  
  
Sonreí. "No te preocupes Tk te entiendo."  
  
"¿Mi-mimi?"  
  
"¿Sí? Te-te... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a... ah, ya sabes... al cine? Como amigos, claro. Dicen que la de Amor Ciego esta fregona."  
  
"Claro Tk, ¿nos vemos allá a las seis?"  
  
"¡No!" Tk gritó, yo me le quede viendo curiosamente. "Digo... no, es que... yo esperaba que, si tu quieres claro... que yo pasara por ti."  
  
"Ok, entonces recógeme antes de las seis, ya sabes donde vivo, ¿no?"  
  
"Claro, como olvidarlo."  
  
"¿Perdón?"  
  
"Ah no, nada... bueno, nos vemos antes de las seis."  
  
"Nos vemos."  
  
Vi a Tk alejarse, se veía un poco más rojo de lo normal, pero no le di mucha importancia y gire. Cuando lo hice me encontré con Tai. "Hey, aquí tienes tu jugo. ¿Qué quería Tk?"  
  
"¿Tk? Ah, me invito al cine... como amigos claro, nada importe..."  
  
"Mm, ok." Me pareció que Tai no estaba muy de acuerdo con que yo fuera al cine con Tk. ¡Ah, ya sé! Ha de estar molesto por que cree que su cuñadito le esta poniendo los cuernos a su hermana cuando lo más probable es que me pida consejo acerca de que regalarle hoy, claro un poco atrasado pero ya qué.  
  
"¿Nos vamos?" Le pregunte a Tai ofreciéndole mi mano, la cual tomo sonriéndome. "Como vos lo deseéis."  
  
"¡Ay, cálmate!" Me burle de él. De pronto sentí una mirada intensa en mi y por la esquina de mi ojo vi a un muchacho de cabellos dorados, pensando que era Tk seguí con mi camino hasta que por x razón volteé y vi unos ojos azul intenso observándome y a Tai también. Di un suspiro. "Matt..."  
  
  
  
Bueno, ya c que esto fue corto pero aaaaaaaaaah ke hueva tengooooo. Me duermo bien tarde y me levantan bien temprano ¬ ¬U pero luego pongo lo demás. bye! 


	4. quien sera la chica especial?

Hola!! Ke lindas, gracias x sus comentarios, a ustedes (las ke pusieron un review) les dedico este capitulo, espero les guste!!! (no olviden poner un review, si hay reviews, hay capitulos nuevos) bye!!!  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
"Hey, ¿Qué tal si nos volamos Química? De todas maneras lo único que hará la vieja será regañarnos y te aseguro que nos sacará..." Dijo Tai mientras caminábamos por la explanada (donde todos los chavos de prepa nos reunimos a pasar el rato, queda en frente de los salones de prepa) donde estaban todavía cantando en el karaoke.  
  
"Mmm... ok, total la viejita (nuestra maestra de Español) nos iba a dar la clase libre." Dije mientras veía sus ojos.  
  
"Bueno pues, ¿y que quieres hacer?"  
  
Tai puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, yo sonreí. "Pues no sé... que tal si-"  
  
"¡Hey! ¡Mimi, Tai! ¡Esperenme!"  
  
Tai y yo volteamos y vimos a Kari acercándose a nosotros. "Hola, Kari, ¿Cómo estas?"  
  
"Pues... te diré... hey, vengan, creo que Matt iba a cantar."  
  
"¿Matt?" Pregunté.  
  
"Sí, yo creo que le cantará a Sora..." Kari miró hacia 'escenario' donde estaba el karaoke.  
  
"Sí... es lo más seguro..." Tai bajó su mirada, supongo que aún le duele todo eso de Matt y Sora.  
  
No supe que decir, así que dije lo primero que vino a mi mente. "No creo que cante mejor que nosotros dos, Tai."  
  
Tai empezó a reír fuertemente. "Jaja, simón... nadie nos gana..." Me guiñó un ojo. "¿Quieres ir a verlo?"  
  
Me encogí de hombros, pretendiendo que me daba igual, pero por dentro estaba súper emocionada. "Como quieras."  
  
"Vengan chicos, ya va a cantar." Exclamó Kari mientras nos empujaba hacia el karaoke.  
  
Cuando llegamos, estaban casi todos ahí, Matt seguía abajo platicando con Ken. "¡Que ondas!" Sonreí mientras los saludaba.  
  
Matt inmediatamente volteo y sonrió. "Hola."  
  
"¿Qué hay?" Saludó Tai.  
  
La sonrisa de Matt desapareció al ver a Tai, yo fruncí mi ceño y mire a Matt preocupada. "¿Te sientes bien?"  
  
"¿Eh? Ah, sí... ¿por qué preguntas?" Matt me miró a los ojos.  
  
Yo cerré los ojos y se sonrojé. "Jaja, por nada..."  
  
"Bueno," la voz de Amara sonó fuertemente gracias al micrófono, "ahora démosle un fuerte aplauso a el gran cantante, ¡Matt Ishida!"  
  
Matt sonrió y se dirigió al escenario, una vez estando arriba, saludo de beso a Amara y le quitó el micrófono. "¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?"  
  
Varias chicas gritaron y suspiraron al oír su voz, yo solamente moví de un lado a otro mi cabeza, en eso escucho una voz muy familiar que me hablaba. "Le gusta lucirse..."  
  
Giré mi cabeza para ver a la chica que estaba junto a mí. "Hola, Sora."  
  
Sora afirmó con la cabeza en forma de saludo y continuó. "Le gusta lucirse, ser el centro de atención... sobre todo de las chicas."  
  
"¿Neta?" Pregunté mientras giré nuevamente mi cabeza para ver a Matt, que estaba junto con Amara escogiendo una canción.  
  
"Neta..." Respondió Sora viendo también a Matt.  
  
"Y yo que lo creí normal..."  
  
"Siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conozco..." Intervino Tai, yo lo miré. "Aunque parecía que al el le gustaba estar solo y todo, era todo lo contrario... en el fondo el tiene miedo de quedar solo. Siempre le gusta que lo miren o que sea el tema de conversación... fue una de las razones por las que empezó con todo este rollo de la cantada..."  
  
"Ah, ya veo..." Miré nuevamente a Matt. 'Eso explica algo...'  
  
"Tai tiene razón... Matt es un chavo incomprensible."  
  
"A lo mejor solo necesita que alguien lo escuche." Sugerí mirando a Sora.  
  
"A lo mejor solo necesita que "alguien" especial lo escuche." Propuso ella. Yo no le entendí, y me le quede viendo con una cara llena de confusión.  
  
"¿No te sientes emocionada? Te va a cantar a ti..." Dije mirando a la chica de cabello rojo-naranja junto a mi.  
  
"No creo que sea para mi... como que hoy tronamos..." Respondió Sora amargamente.  
  
"Oh, lo-lo siento..." Murmuré.  
  
"No te preocupes, iba a pasar tarde o temprano... supongo... que solamente sentía suerte al tenerlo a mi lado..." Sora se dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí y de Tai.  
  
"Vaya... creo que le arruiné el día a todos, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Mimi... no fue tu culpa, después de todo es la verdad... y la verdad a veces duele." Tai acarició mi mejilla, yo sonreí.  
  
"Aún así... ve, o sea, Sora y Matt tronaron por mi culpa, por mi discurso... ¡HOY! Que se supone que es el día del amor y la amistad, y lo destruí." Estaba algo triste y con remordimiento.  
  
"Cálmate, bonita... todo mejorará." Tai me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, permanecimos un buen rato hasta que alguien habló.  
  
"Bueno, le dedicó esta canción a una chica muy especial para mi  
  
  
  
No,  
  
No me llores,  
  
No me vayas a hacer,  
  
Llorar a mi...  
  
Dame,  
  
Dame tu mano,  
  
Inténtalo mi niña,  
  
Quiero verte reir...  
  
Abrazame fuerte,  
  
Ven corriendo a mi...  
  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero  
  
Y no hago otra cosa  
  
Que pensar en ti...  
  
Tu  
  
Estas dormida,  
  
Y yo te abrazo y siento,  
  
Que respiras...  
  
Sueño,  
  
Con tu sonrisa,  
  
Te beso,  
  
Muy despacio tus mejillas...  
  
Necesito verte...  
  
Donde quiera que estes...  
  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
  
Y no hago otra cosa  
  
Que pensar en ti...  
  
Solo vivo y respiro,  
  
Para ti...  
  
Te quiero...te quiero.. te quiero...  
  
Abrazame fuerte,  
  
Ven corriendo a mi...  
  
Dejame que te diga otra vez que  
  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero  
  
Al terminar su canción, sus ojos se clavaron en mi, lo cual me confundió. ¿Acaso yo seré la chica tan especial para Matt? ... Naa, las posibilidades son una en un millón.  
  
  
  
Realmente espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, pues, espero ke les guste... nos b-mox luego! Byeee!  
  
--Mimi girl 


End file.
